1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caregivers usually rely on a stroller apparatus to transport babies and children. A stroller apparatus is typically constructed from a metal frame that comprises the assembly of metal and plastic parts, and a fabric element that connects or wraps around the metal frame. When it is unused, the stroller apparatus can be folded and collapsed for convenient storage or transport. The construction adopted for the folding mechanism of the stroller apparatus plays an important role in the design of the stroller since it has to be safe and convenient to handle in different situations while not affecting the appealing aesthetics of the stroller.
One approach implemented on some existing strollers uses a webbing strap that is connected with a locking device of the folding mechanism. The webbing strap can be pulled to unlock the locking device and allow folding of the stroller frame. Once the stroller frame is collapsed, a separate storage lock is used to keep the stroller frame in the collapsed state. For using the stroller, a caregiver needs to operate the storage lock for unlocking the stroller frame, and then unfold the stroller frame for use. This approach may not be user-friendly, as it requires different operating steps for folding and unfolding the stroller.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant stroller apparatus that can be convenient to fold and unfold, and address at least the foregoing issues.